Under the moonlight
by Inu no youkai
Summary: This time, a new enemy arises and comes after the guardians. Will Sakura and her guardians be strong enough to survive this? Find out when you read the story.:  Yue and Sakura . First SS then YS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first time on fanfiction and my first fanfic so please be kind on the reviews although I know it sucks! There are things to note: Yue and Yukito are seperated, Yue lives with Sakura, Touya lives with Yukito and Sakura's father has the ability to see Nadeshiko. Now please read on... And enjoy!:)

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own cardcaptor sakura, no matter how much I wish I could.

Prologue: A new enemy

Two menacing eyes glowed in the dark. There was a cruel smile while the owner of the smile said: "It's time for me to take revenge. On Clow but since his dead, I'll just have to make do with his guardians then and... the new card mistress." Then he trailed off, laughing maniacally in the night.

Sakura, Yue and Cerberus were having a party in her house. Suddenly, Sakura felt a demonic aura but as soon as it appeared, it soon disappeared. Yue noticed her discomfort and asked softly: "Mistress? Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and said: "I thought I felt a demonic aura but I must be mistaken. And didn't I tell you to call me Sakura? I told you, i just want to be your friend."

Yue chuckled: "Alright then, Sakura." Sakura nodded her head happily.

They did not realise the evil that was about to come.

There! I'm sorry! I know that was a short story, very short. But please bear with me. I'll update as soon as possible. Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I'm fast huh?;) Anyway, i hope this chapter would be better than the first to you all. Please r&r! Thanks!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Syaoran is back!

The next day, when Sakura woke up, Yue was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Good morning, Yue," Sakura said, yawning.

"Good morning, Mis-Sakura," Yue said, looking at her. Both of them just sat there in uncomfortable silence. "Um... Yue, you know..." Suddenly, the door bell rang and Sakura went to answer it. When she opened it , she was in utter shock. For there was Syaoran, looking flustered.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said in surprise and joy. Syaoran nodded and said with a smile, "Hello Sakura." Sakura jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Yue just stood nearby and watched as Syaoran turned a weird shade of blue and could not help but snicker. But all the same, Yue felt a bit jealous of what Sakura was doing to Syaoran but said nothing.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me? Were you busy in Hong Kong? How's Meiling? Are you going to school on Monday?..." Sakura just couldn't stop the questions from tumbling out. Syaoran stopped her and said, "I'll answer the questions one by one. I had a weird dream about a new enemy and you were in trouble so I came immediately. Yesterday, 6pm. I was tired out from the flight and went to sleep immediately. Yea kinda. Meiling's fine, still the same. Yes since I will be staying here for a while." Sakura nodded in awe and invited him in. Syaoran saw Yue and scowled.

"Oh, Syaoran, don't scowl like that at Yue. He's not a bad guy, you know," Sakura said, laughing softly when she saw them glare at each other.

"What is he doing here?" Syaoran said rudely, pointing at Yue.

"Oh, I seperated him from Yukito and he is staying at my house now," Sakura answered with a smile, looking at Yue, who in turn looked at her with a smile.

_That evening, Sakura looked at Yukito and smiled, "Yukito, are you ready?" Yukito nodded and prepared to transform._

"_O'key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" The key changed into the staff and Sakura said, "Seperate the one before me from his true form so that both may have a wondrous life!" (sorry, the spell sucks. Couldnt think of anything else) At the same time, Yukito transformed. Yue felt like he had a major headache and he was bring teared apart, which he was._

_After that, Yue slumped against the wall and Yukito fell down. "Yuki!"Toya rushed to his lover's aid and they both left. While Eriol helped Yue, Sakura passed out from the drain of magic and Kero catched her. _

_After a day, Sakura woke up and looked around, she saw Yue and Cerberus. _

"_So, did it work?" she asked, anxious. Yue nodded with a small smile. Kero could not be bothered and was eating a pudding as usual._

"_Hey, Yue, can you show me your false form?" Yue nodded and transformed. His false form was the same, except with shorter hair until his waist with his usual ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing a short –sleeved shirt and long jeans with sports shoes. Hanyaan! Even his false form is cute! Sakura thought, then blushed at the thought. Eh... What am I saying? I love Syaoran and only Syaoran!_

_Yue looked at her and asked, "Are you alright, Mistress?"_

_Sakura pouted, "My name is Sakura. SA-KU-RA! What's wrong with calling me that? Yea, I'm alright. Except for that."_

_Yue nodded, "As you wish, Sakura." Sakura smiled, contented. _

"_Oh, and Yue, you can live here from now onwards since it would be easier to look after you." Yue only nodded again._

Syaoran first glared then stared. Yue was smiling, Yue was smiling, YUE was smiling. It was a miracle!

"Do not gawk at me or a fly might go in," Yue said with a smirk. Syaoran glared again. Sakura sighed. Boys!

"Anyway, Syaoran, tell me about the dream you had," Sakura asked, looking at him. He nodded, a solemn expression on his face.

_There was a guy standing in the street, he was staring menacingly at Sakura and her guardians. He had black hair, tinted with brown. Two big blood red eyes and a creepy smile. He had a sword in hand that was wavy and sharp. _

"_Firey, come to me. Repulse your master and break free. Come!" Then, firey went to him and he used it to kill Yue, who was weak against fire and used freeze to kill Cerberus. _

"_NO!"Sakura screamed and he laughed, pointing the sword at her._

"_It is your turn now, little girl. DIE!" He striked Sakura using the sword and she died, crying._

Syaoran shook his head, clearly disturbed and upset by the dream. Sakura nodded and Yue thought. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Again. When Sakura opened the door, there was Eriol! "Eriol! What are you doing here?"Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I had a vision and rushed here," Eriol explained, smile in place.

"Same as Syaoran then," Sakura said, looking at Syaoran.

"Well well, if it isn't my cute little descendant," Eriol teased. Syaoran fumed and before he could say anything, Sakura said loudly, "Come in, Eriol. Tell us what happened." Syaoran sighed and relented.

"Well, there was this once, I no Clow had an enemy called Ishima. Clow thought that he had banished him for what he did but I guess Clow was wrong," Eriol explained, looking at Yue.

"Ishima?" Yue exclaimed, standing up. Eriol nodded solemnly. Suddenly, the tension was broken by Kero, who flew down and yawned, "What's all the ruckus-Brat? And Brat number 2?"

"Kero, Syaoran's not a brat!" Sakura said, glaring at Kero.

"Hmph, in my eyes, he is. Anyway, Eriol, why are you here?"

"Ishima is back,"Yue told him softly.

"WHAT!"Kero looked at him as if his nuts.

"Hey, who's this Ishima anyway?" Sakura asked, curious.

"I'll tell you all about him," Eriol said while Yue shuddered.

There! Cliffhanger, i'll leave it till next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one! Read and review!( I know:naggy huh?:))Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Today was tiring! Alrighty, let's get on with the story:

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I want Yue.

Chapter 3: Ishima and Clow

"_Catch me if you can, Keroberus. Haha!" Yue said, running away at full speed after throwing away the last of Kero's sweet supply._

"_How dare you! Come back here, you little creep! I'll kill you for dumping my sweet's supply!"_

_Clow smiled while listening to the two brothers fight. It was a usual day at Clow's mansion. Clow was reading a book, Yue and Keroberus were playing when Yue did something to annoy Kero and they start fighting. Suddenly, there was peace and quiet. Clow wondered if something was wrong when Kero burst in. "CLOW! Somebody took Yue!" _

_Clow dropped the book, "What? Who?"_

"_A guy with black hair, tinted brown and red eyes. He was creepy! Me and Yue were playing when he just came and hit him on the head. Then, Yue passed out and the guy just took him. I was too shocked to help!" Kero cried, in tears._

"_Damn! Ishima! We'll get him back! Come on, tell me where he went!" Clow said, summoning his staff._

_Meanwhile, Yue woke up chained to a dusty room. "Where am I? Clow? Keroberus?"_

"_No one's here to save you, my pretty angel," a figure said in the dark._

"_Who are you?"Yue demanded. "What do you want?" _

"_No need to panic. I just want you my dear little angel," he said, coming out and sitting in a chair next to Yue. "Your body itself is a treasure to me. I'll treasure it more then Clow would."_

"_Don't you say anything bad about Clow," Yue said, trying to break free from the chains. "Anyway, what makes you think I would comply to you?"_

"_You can't do anything about it," said Ishima, smirking. He walked closer towards him aand licked him on the face. Yue shrunk away. "Stay away from me!" _

"_You can't move much so you just have to deal with what I do," Ishima smirked. Then, he walked away, "I'll be back, my angel. Wait for me." Yue shook his head, "Think... How do I get out of here?"_

_Suddenly, Ishima came back. He brought hand cream. Yue stared in shock. Ishima soon took off all of Yue's clothes while Yue tried to run away but to no avail. Suddenly, Yue kicked out and the kick landed on Ishima'stomach, sending him flying. Ishima stood up and walked towards Yue, flashing a whip at him. He hit Yue with the whip and shouted, "You are just a puppet to me. How dare you do that?" But even then, Yue did not shout, he would not show Ishima his fear. _

_Suddenly, Clow and Keroberus appeared. Ishima stopped and said in a mocking tone, "Clow! Good to see you. What are you doing at my humble home?" Keroberus watched Yue worriedly._

"_Don't feign that tone with me, Ishima. Give me back Yue! Or else..." Clow threatened._

"_Or else what? He's mine now. Can't you see that? I appreciate him more than you do," Ishima said._

"_You don't treasure or appreciate anything, Ishima, so don't lie!" Clow said, getting angrier by the minute at what Ishima did to Yue._

"_My, if it's a fight you want, then... it's one you'll get!" Ishima gave a battle cry and fired fireballs at Clow._

"_Shield!" Cloe summoned and a shield protected him. "Sword!" Clow went up to Ishima and tried to stab him. However, he was quite agile and kept dodging. Meanwhile, Keroberus unchained Yue and helped him put on his clothes. _

"_Sand!" A pile of quicksand almost swallowed Ishima but he dodged in time, only to be freezed by Freeze. However, before he was freezed, he poisoned Clow and Clow did not dodge in time as he was still holding up Freeze. Clow sealed him away and brought Yue and Keroberus home. Although he said that he was fine, the poison still remained and ultimately, killed him. Yue was never the same after that. He became quieter and more serious, never letting down his guard for one minute._

"That's the story," Eriol said solemnly while Yue had went upstairs. Kero looked at the stairs worriedly.

"Poor Yue. I won't allow Ishima to get away with it. But do we have any other choice than to kill him?" Sakura asked. I won't let him get away with this. Not after what he did or tried to do to Yue! Not after what he tried to do to MY Yue! Then, she blushed. Where did that come from?

"No. If you seal him, he will be back," Syaoran said, analysing the story. Then, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was flushed. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yea," Sakura said, blushing more.

"Okay," Syaoran wasn't convinced but let it go anyway.

OKAY! That's it! Please tell me how you all feel. R&R! Please! *Puppy Eyes* i know it sucks though, i was never good at writing.:)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating! I had to get freaking braces! It hurts, WAHHH! Anyway, sorry, i was quite busy!

THANKS to solana24 for reviewing! I owe you. Thanks soooo much! I love you ! Alright, you know the rule: Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The attack and breakups

Suddenly, while they were discussing about the issue, an attack blasted the wall open and sent them all flying backwards. Yue came flying down and Sakura immediately went up to ask him if he was alright. Syaoran watched the scene unfold before him. Before anyone knew what happened, Ishima came in through the hole and said, "Hi guys! Anyone miss me?" Silence. "I'll take that as a no," he said, laughing. "Oh, hi, my precious angel, how have you been? I missed you, have you missed me? Huh? Have you? Have you?"

"Shut up and don't talk to Yue, he's none of your concern, he's mine now! So go away!"Sakura screamed at him hotly.

"Yours?..."Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"I mean, my guardian! Yea! He's my guardian now! Haha...!" Sakura laughed nervously and looked around.

"Whatever! That's why I am here to take revenge!" Ishima shouted and attacked... Yue. Yue summoned shards and fired them. However, he easily flew out of the way and tried to slam Yue against the wall. Luckily, Yue moved in time but did not see the next attack coming. Ishima fired...Windy! Windy flew towards Yue and surrounded then slammed him against the wall. "YUE!"Sakura shouted. How did he summon Windy? He doesn't have the Clow Cards, does he? No, I do. So how can he do that?

"Immobolize my enemies! Freeze!" Sakura summoned. Freeze was going to hit Ishima.

"Reflect the attack my enemy gives me and fire it back to them!" Ishima mummured a spell and the attack was blown right back to Sakura. Fortunately, Yue jumped up in time and carried her away from Freeze. "Return, Freeze!" Sakura said. Then, Ishima used Firey to attack Yue, who was still carrying Sakura. He also used Earthy to distract Eriol, Syaoran and Keroberus. Yue tried to dodge Firey who was trying very hard to stop herself but to no avail. Then, Firey shot forwards and hit Yue on the wing. Then Earthy also hit Syaoran but all Syaoran cared about was Sakura.

"AHHH!" Sakura cried, falling onto the floor.

"Sakura! Yue!"

"Sakura!"

"Yue! Sakura!" Eriol, Syaoran and Kero all rushed over to Yue and Sakura's side. However, Sakura said, "Yue! Are you okay?" Yue nodded. Syaoran glared and thought, Sakura loves him more than she loves me! She doesn't even care when I got hurt!

"Haha...! That was fun! But luckily for you guys, I was only testing you! And guess what, you guys fail! Haha...! I'll be back! Count on it. Bye bye!" Ishima announced and took off through the whole again. Everyone sighed in relief.

After everyone rested for a while, Syaoran said, "Sakura, we need to talk. Alone. Can you come with me for a while?"

"Alright, Syaoran," Sakura said, following him. After they entered Sakura's bedroom, Syaoran said abruptly, "Let's breakup."

"What?" Sakura said, confused.

"You heard me, let's breakup. It's obvious that you care about YOUR moon guardian more," Syaoran said jealously.

"That's ... That's not true! I love you, Syaoran, more than anyone else!" Sakura cried desperately.

"Liar! Yue and I both took hits and all you cared about was Yue! You can't deny that!" Syaoran said, ignoring her tears.

"No! I didn't see you, I'm sorry! Please don't break up with me! Please!" Sakura cried, kneeling on the floor.

"No! I found out that I love Meiling more than I love you when I was in Hong Kong. It was just that I was blinded by your powers for a while that I fell in love. So now you know that I don't love you for real, we have broken up," Syaoran said, smirking.

"No... No...No...!" Sakura whispered brokenly. Instead of comforting her, Syaoran said, "Stop crying! It's not like I died! We are still friends after all!"

Sakura got angry. "NO! I don't want to be your friend! Someone who uses another's feelings just because they were confused! Just because they are attracted by another's powers, it's pathetic! Just leave and go back to your Meiling, why don't you, LI! I don't need you! You're right! I love Yue, SO? I do have a choice to love anyone I want, don't I? And yeah, same as you, I was just attracted to you because of your powers and how calm you were! Now that I found out that Yue is better than you, there's no reason for me to love, no, even like you anymore! Just get the hell out of here!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice, lying through her teeth. Deep in her heart, she knew that she did not love Syaoran just for his powers, she knew that she loved him with all her heart but after what he said, there was just no way to like him! How could he! But she also knows that she loves Yue more than Syaoran now and before. She just did not realise.

"Well, I need to defeat the enemy first. Before I go back," Syaoran said softly.

"Just GO AWAY! I-we don't need you to defeat Ishima!" Sakura cried out.

"I promised Meiling to keep you safe and I want to honor that promise," Syaoran said, remebering the day when he left.

"_Syaoran, goodbye! Promise me that you will protect Sakura and that you will come back to me!" Meiling cried._

"_I promise you that I will, Meiling. I love you with all my heart!" Syaoran confessed._

"_OH... Syaoran! But what about Sakura?" Meiling asked, hugging Syaoran tightly._

"_I'll find a way to tell her, don't worry," Syaoran said, smiling and hugging her back, blushing a little._

"_Thank you, Syaoran," Meiling said softly. He nodded._

"Well, do what you want. But get out of my house!" Sakura said, still angry.

"Alright," Syaoran walked out of the room and out of the house. Sakura was left and she jumped on the bed and started bawling her eyes out. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, "Mis-Sakura? May I come in?"

Sakura said softly, "Yes, come in, Yue."

"What's the matter? I heard shouting from downstairs," Yue asked, looking at her, concerned.

"oh, Yue," Sakura said and hugged around the Yue around the waist and cried aloud. Yue was a bit shocked then hugged Sakura back. "Can you tell me what is wrong?" Yue asked softly.

"Syaoran... Syaoran broke up with me! He said he loved me because he was blinded by my powers and that he loved Meiling more than me and then we broke up. WAH!" Sakura bawled her eyes out.

"It's alright, Sakura, I'm here so you don't have to worry about anything. Just relax and calm down. You need your rest because tomorrow we have to practice to be able to beat Ishima," Yue said calmly. When he looked at Sakura, he found that she was already asleep, tired from crying and shouting so much. Yue put her on the bed and kissed her forehead, "I love you, my cherry blossom."

Then, he quietly left the room.

*sigh* Finally done! Please R&R! I will update as soon as possible for face! My braces still hurt! WAH! Read and Review! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks BloodDove01 and Solona24 for reviewing. Let's just get on with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not CLAMP so I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: New powers

The next day, the group was practising their techniques to beat Ishima. It was Kero against Sakura. Sakura was not allowed to use the cards except only five of what she chose and the star wand. She chose Fly, Freeze, Watery, Mirror and Sword. Kero fired fireballs at her and Sakura used Fly to dodge out of the way. She tried to use Freeze on Kero but he dodged. Suddenly, Sakura appeared again and tried to slice him using Sword. Kero fired fireballs and one hit Sakura but she disappeared and Kero realised it was only Mirror. Sakura used Watery but Kero was quite nimble despite how much candy he ate. Then, Sakura went up front and tried to cut him once again. They were both out of breath and decided to take a break.

All of a sudden, a 'CLANG' was heard. "YUE!" they heard Toya shout. Sakura gasped then ran as fast as possible towards the kitchen, where Yue said he would be going. When they arrived, they saw Toya supporting an unconsious Yue, carrying him to the couch in the living room.

"Brother, what's wrong with Yue?" Sakura asked anxiously, peering at Yue and trying to see what was wrong.

"I don't know. One minute he was up and about, the next he just collapsed. Without warning! Yue!" Toya explained, making the others all the more worried.

"Fin dout whaf's wong, fyo idiotf! FYUE!" Kero corrected half-heartedly, licking Yue, hoping it would help him.

"Do I look like I know? If I knew, I wouldn't be so worried right now," Toya snapped back. Even though, Yukito and Yue were seperated, Toya still cared deeply about both of them. He felt that he owed Yue, for bringing Yukito to life in the first place.

Meanwhile, Yue was in another place or so he thought. He looked around with worry. What happened? He thought.

"It's alright, I brought you here. You don't have to worry," someone said.

"Who's there?" Yue asked, preparing his fighting stance. Then, he regconised the voice. "Nadeshiko..."

"Yes, Yue. So nice to finally meet you. Thank you for taking care of my children, Toya and Sakura for so long," Nadeshiko said with a smile on her face.

"It was a pleasure and my duty. And I should thank Sakura for teaching how to love again," Yue mumbled, a ghost of a smile on his face. Nadeshiko nodded happily.

"Now, to why you are here... well I was aware that a new enemy is here and he is very strong, right?" Yue answered with a positive. "Now, I am gonna teach you new skills to heighten your abilites."

"Just me?" Yue asked, wondering.

"After this, Keroberus and Sakura but as you can see, I am only one me so I can't do three at a time," Nadeshiko laughed.

"But what if they get worried," Yue asked when he thought about Sakura and friends. No... they probably won't be worried about me, Yue thought bitterly.

"Yes, they are. But after you learn your skills, you can leave and tell them what happened," Nadeshiko comforted him. Yue thought, you can read me thoughts?

"Yes," Nadeshiko smiled, nodding. "Now then, shall we start? First, I will give you new weapons." Out of the air, Nadeshiko produced two moon-shaped pendants, one was white and the other black. Suddenly, the white pendant produced a sword. Yue stared in shock. "This is the sword of love. It can shoot out electricity and also cystals and arrows just like you can but twice as fast and twice as accurate. It can put up a shield. There are hidden powers that only you can discover, why don't you try it?" Yue took the sword and gasped; it was heavy. Yue was not very big but he was strong so how could a single sword weigh so much? "It's alright,"Nadeshiko assured, sensing his thoughts. "The more you practice with it, the lighter it gets. That's why I brought you here. There is no time limit here and once you go back, only one day would have past. But it will be tough at the beginning." Yue nodded, lifting the sword and trying it out, slicing through the air. He has only wielded bows before so he was not familiar with the new sensation of the sword. "Yue, after you practice, I will be your opponent. Do not worry, we don't have to kill each other. Just practice."

Yue shot out crystals and arrows. "Alright, practice over, time to battle,"Nadeshiko said seriously, poducing her own weapon: a harp. Yue hesitated before shooting out crystals and arrows at her. Sakura's mother dodged them easily and flew towards Yue. When she got close enough, she played her harp and a music blasted to Yue. He covered his ears, eyes suddenly burning from the tears threatening to spill: the music was so sad yet beautiful, it was making him cry on purpose. Nadeshiko took this chance and shot an arrow towards Yue. With the heavy sword, Yue had no time to move. He tried to lift up the sword but failed because the music drained him of his powers, making him powerless even to wield the sword. He was hit in the shoulder and blood spurted out. "Stop!" Nadeshiko said, coming forth, inspecting the injury. "Are you alright? I'm sorry. Luckily, it's not fatal." Yue said, "I have gotten worse. Do not worry, Nadeshiko." She nodded.

In Kinomoto's residence, Yue's robe started to stain red near his shoulder. Sakura looked at the wound worriedly, "What happened? How could this happen when he hasn't even woken up yet?"

"Sakura monster, no point trying to worry yourself. I'm sure Yue's fine wherever he is. He's a grown kid, he can take care of himself,"Toya tried to comfort her to no avail. You stupid idiot, Yue, where are you? Stop making Sakura worry and come out, Toya thought, comforting Sakura.

Nadeshiko felt the worry in her children and silently apologised. Yue was still practising with his sword and it has gotten lighter, like what Nadeshiko said. They sparred many times and practised until Yue got all techniques and he could wield the sword without trouble.

Nadeshiko called upon the other pendant, the black one. "This is the sword of hate which can shoot out laser beams quickly and continuously, depending on your magic. Of course with the sword, it will be lesser strain on your magic as the sword has some as well. This will be easier to wield because you have gotten used to the sword of love and this is the same. Now practice. This will help alot in your future battles." Yue practised very hard until they battled again. (Sorry, nothing to write about) Yue put up a shield which protected him from Sakura's mother's harp music. Soon, he got used to having a sword in hand.

"It is time for you to return to the ones you love and those who love you. Please prepare Keroberus for this and tell them not to worry. You can always summon your sword from the pendants around your neck. Goodbye, Yue, it was pleasant meeting you." Yue nodded in gratitude and respect. Then, he prepared to return to his world.

Before they realised, Yue opened his eyes and gasped loudly. "Yue!" worried voices called his name. He could make out his mistress' voice and his brother's and Toya's but there was someone else. He looked around and found Eriol staring at him. Ah...reincarnation of Clow, his beloved master. "What happened?" "Are you okay?" "Did something happen?" He was bombarded with questions by the ones he loved and cared about.

"Wait... Yes, I am fine. I'll explain everything," Yue reassured them and told them all about Nadeshiko, his swords, the practise and meeting. Sakura hugged him tightly, "I'm just so glad that you're alright. So that injury came from when you were fighting my mother?" Yue slightly blushed at the contact and nodded, "I am sorry to worry you, Sakura. Oh... it's going to be your turn soon, Keroberus. So be prepared." No sooner had he said that when Kero passed out. "Kero!" Sakura cried out, still a little worried for her friend. "Do not worry, Mistress, he's fine. It was just the doing of your mother. She will not harm him. Why don't we practise for a bit, since Keroberus would be back by tomorrow. How does that sound? Anyway, I could use some practise with me swords." Sakura nodded hesitantly, leaving Kero with Toya and Eriol.

"HEY! You can't just leave me here with the stuffed toy and the creepy kid," Toya said, looking at Eriol and feeling the goosebumps when he smiled at him. Sakura smiled at him and just left with Yue to the back garden. Toya sighed; it was not his day.

Kero met Sakura's mother, just like Yue had told him he would. Nadeshiko welcomed him and explained, "I will give you a chestplate which can shoot out any element you think of and put up a shield. It can also increase your speed to twice as fast as you are now and maybe even more. Please practice and then afterwards, I will help you control the speed. It might be a bit heavy at first so be careful." Kero, with Nadeshiko's help, wore the chestplate and he almost fell to the floor head first.

"A little heavy? Yea right. This is the heaviest thing I have ever carried," Kero grumbled while staggering to stand. He tried to summon elements but failed to aim them at his target, the wall. Nadeshiko supported him a little and helped. It was better than before to say the least. "How... can I fight like... this?" Kero complained, trying desperately to aim. "It's alright, it will get lighter the more you practice," Nadeshiko smiled, almost chuckling at Kero's annoyance. Kero flew or tried to fly around normally even with the plate. Suddenly, he felt the lightening of the thing that he wore and he could fly around easier. With that, he practised and practised with and without Nadeshiko. The plate got lighter and it was much easier to use. He fought against Nadeshiko too and fired elements at her. _Water, _he thought, summoning the element just like that.

"Stop!" Nadeshiko said softly. "You have practised enough. Now rest a bit before I help you control your speed." Kero sat down and sighed, "Man... I have never felt so tired in my entire life, even with Clow. I hope this is worth it."

"Trust me, it is," Nadeshiko smiled and it was then that Kero realised just how much Sakura resembled the one that stood before him. Their smiles, their confidence, their determination and their trust in the ones they loved. "Break over," Nadeshiko said, snapping him out of his trance. "Now, Kero, try speeding up, just think." Kero thought, speed up, go faster, anything. It didn't work though. "You must be too worried. That's not going to help. Think happy thoughts." Immediately, thoughts about cupcakes, sweets, puddings, cakes and lots of other sweets that he was going to eat once he got back flooded his mind. Fly faster, Kero thought once more. Suddenly, he zoomed forward before he could do anything else. "WOAH! Someone help! I don't want to die before I haven't tasted all the different sweets yet!" Kero cried, thinking of everything that he won't be able to eat. Just as sudden, he slowed down. When he turned, he saw an angel flying towards him; his vision was still a blur. When it got clearer, he saw that it was Nadeshiko; he gathered that she had stopped him before he kissed the wall and all his sweets goodbye. "I...owe...you," Kero said, panting from the experience. Nadeshiko laughed when she heard his speech before he collided. "Now, think about sweets but not too much. For example, when you want to douple the speed, think of puddings and cakes will do. Not too much."

"But...But that's torture! I can't do... that! Being able to think of sweets but not eat them, NO!" Kero wailed loudly. Nadeshiko giggled and replied, "It's alright. Everything will be alright. I will give you lots of sweets after this so don't worry." "YAY!" Kero jumped around(Can you imagine? A jumping lion) in pure delight. Afterwards, they practised more and it was time for Kero to go. They bid farewell and Kero left, remembering his sweets. When he woke up, he saw lots of sweets placed by his side and instantly started gobbling them up.

"If you eat anymore sweets, you won't be able to fight anymore," Kero heard a voice said before recognising who it was. "Oh... Yue. Don't worry." "How can I not? You are already fat enough," Yue smirked. "Fyh Fuo?" Kero exclaimed, muffled by the sweets. "Do not speak with your mouth full, Keroberus. I thought Clow did teach us that," Yue teased. Kero launched himself at Yue who swiftly dodged out of the way and Kero, this time, really kissed the wall. Yue smirked. Sakura who came in then also laughed. Then, she collapsed. Yue was there to catch her while she was oblivious.

"Mother...It is you!"Sakura cried, jumping into her mother's arms.

"Yes, my child, it is I. I'm sorry for not going to see you for so long," Nadeshiko said apologetically with tears brimming in her eyes. Sakura shook her head, "I'm just glad to see you, mother!" They stayed that way for a long time, then Nadeshiko pulled away, "I need to give you what you should have: just a card. I don't have much for you like Yue and Kero." Sakura nodded happily. Her mother handed a Clow Card; Whirlwind. "I'm sorry, Sakura. You have to discover how to use it yourself. I can't help. I know you can do it because..." "Everything will be alright," Sakura and Nadeshiko both said together. "You can change it to a Star Card here so that it will not drain your energy that much," Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura did so and muttered softly, "Can I stay a bit longer, mother? I want to talk to you." "Alright," Nadeshiko replied. They started talking about everything that Sakura did from when she was ten and what happened to Nadeshiko before she died.

In the Kinomoto's residence, Yue beside his mistress, could surely see a smile on Sakura's face. "I am sure she is having a very good time with her mother. You deserve it, Sakura," Yue mumbled gently to himself, smiling very slightly.

~Time Skip~(I don't know what Sakura and her mother would talk about so make it up youselves. Sorry.)

Sakura woke up to her own room. She looked around, "How did I get here?" She could hear the soft snores of Kero. The door opened and Yue came in, "Oh, Sakura, I see you are awake."

"Yue, did you carry me here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and that greedy pig too. He just fell asleep downstairs and I had to carry his butt up to your room too," Yue pouted a little, blushing. Sakura smiled, blushing too.

"Thank you very much, Yue," Sakura said.

"Did you have a nice talk with your mother yesterday? I saw the look on your face," Yue explained, seeing Sakura's bewildered face. Sakura did an 'o' with her mouth and said softly, "Yes... it was very pleasant." Her eyes stung again while she willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't cry, not again.

"You can cry if you want, Sakura," Yue said gently, seeing the look she had in her eyes. With that, the tears that she held back started falling out. She hugged Yue crying softly so as not to wake Kero. Yue carried her and took her to his room so that she can cry out loudly. She started wailing in the corridoor and Yue soothed her softly. They sat that way in Yue's room; Sakura crying while Yue rubbed her back soothingly.

"I don't know... w...why I'm even crying... I... I should be happy... to see my mother," Sakura sobbed.

"You are happy that you got to see her but at the same time sad that you will never see her again," Yue said, understanding. "It's alright, just cry all you want. She will always remain in your heart. Just remember that." Sakura nodded and started crying again.

After about fifteen minutes, Sakura stopped crying and hugged Yue while sniffing, "Thanks Yue for staying by my side. Let's go outside for a while." Yue nodded and carried her to the roof.

The moon outside was shining brightly when Yue said, "Sakura, I have been meaning to tell you this; I really love you." He looked away blushing. Sakura stared in shock then her eyes misted up again, "Oh, Yue, I thought you would never say it. I love you too." Yue stared at her and inched closer, Sakura closed her eyes and anticipated what was going to happen. Under the moonlight, their lips met in a blissful kiss.

FINALLY! That was hard! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! *Go on knees and beg*


	6. Chapter 6

*sigh* school's gonna start soon again. I don't want to go to school yet. Anyway, enjoy the time while you can. The story is about to end soon, Yay! And the next chapter:

Thank you, BloodDove01, solona24 and BAlleRInaROse for giving advices and reviews! Thank you, all!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: My name is not CLAMP, so no I don't own CCS.

Chapter 5: The final battle

When Sakura's consiousness returned, she felt warm, comfy and reluctant to open her eyes. She unconsiously moved closer to the source of her warmth and bumped into someone's chest. She looked up and saw Yue, sleeping peacefully with a small smile adorning his face. "Wah!" Sakura shouted, waking Yue almost instantly. "What's wrong?Sakura!" "Oh...I was just surprised," she explained when yesterday's memories came flooding back to her and she blushed ten shades of red. Yue chuckled softly and caressed her face, "It's alright." Suddenly, the door opened and Yue and Sakura burst apart from each other. Sakura hit the wall, while Yue tilted off the edge of the bed and fell off the bed.

"Oh... I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Kero said, peering in at the awkward position his brother and mistress were in. "Ke-ro-be-rus," Yue said, softly but menacingly. "Um..." Kero stuttered, unsure of his fate. "What do you want, Kero?" Sakura laughed nervously, restraining Yue from murdering the stuffed toy. "Well, your father cooked breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted any." Sakura couldn't restrain Yue anymore and he dashed forward, grabbing hold of Kero's little neck and then threw him on the floor and trampled on him. Sakura giggled. It was rare to see such a side of Yue. "Well, let's go," Yue said and carried his cherry blossom downstairs, leaving a very flat and lifeless Kero behind. Sakura blushed, momentarily forgetting about Kero.

"Good morning, Sakura and Yue," Fujitaka greeted with an ever present smile on his face. Yue set Sakura down and she said, "Good morning, father. Good morning, mother." "Good morning, sir,"Yue greeted with his ever formal tone. "Sit down. I cooked pancakes today. Toya has already gone for work. Would you like some, Yue?" "No thank you, I can't eat," Yue said.

"You don't eat, not that you can't," Kero came down, fuming at being a mat for Yue to step on. "Why don't you just try? It could be delicious."

"No, I would not," Yue said, stubborn as always. "I don't want to become as fat as you, Keroberus."

"Hm... Stubborn mule," Kero muttered, but that did not go unnoticed by Yue who went up to him and flung him out of the window. Then, when Kero came back, the sight of Yue eating HIS pancakes shocked him. "NO!" Kero cried, trying to snatch back his pancakes. "WAH! Give it back, my pancakes! NO!" Yue just took another slice and placed it in his mouth, chewed, swallowed and said, "That tasted really sweet, delicious!" and smirked at Kero, who glared death glares at Yue. If looks could kill, Yue would be dead.

After the exciting breakfast, Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Nakuru and Spinel came to Sakura's house to discuss what they should do. "We should come up with a plan," Eriol said wisely. Sakura agreed.

"If Ishima comes, Nakuru and Spinel should attack him first. Syaoran can help them. Then, while he's distracted, I will attack him and try to cage him. Yue and Keroberus can act as support and help me. Then, Sakura can deliver the finishing blow. Tomoyo, I'm sorry. I know you want to help but we can't risk you getting hurt," Eriol explained the plan. "It's alright. I'll just videotape everything that Sakura and you guys do. Hohoho..." Tomoyo said. Everyone sweatdropped. When Sakura heard that she had to kill him, her eyes widened in shock and then closed in fear. She didn't want to kill him, she didn't and couldn't. Yue sensed her discomfort and rubbed her back, saying, "It's alright, Sakura. I'm sure you will figure out something to save him. You have your invincible spell, right?" "Everything will be alright. Thank you, Yue," Sakura said. _I hope. _

Suddenly, 'CRASH!' came and Ishima just let himself in through the window. "Hello, my friends. Have you missed me?" "Hell no," Kero exclamied. Ishima laughed maniacally and nodded, "Looks like you will just have to die then, you will never need to miss me again." With that, Ruby and Spinel attacked him and tried to hit him. Ruby summoned crystals but all missed. While Ishima dodged, Spinel fired red lasers. "Lend me your strength, Shield," Ishima commanded and he was protected against the laser beam. "What!" Spinel said before he hit the wall from Ishima's attack. He passed out. "Spinel! You will pay for that, bastard!" Ruby cried, enraged and charged forward. Ishima summoned Maze and Ruby was lost in it. Syaoran ran forth and used his sword, "Thunder God, I summon you." However, Ishima just used his magic to deflect and it hit Syaoran square in the chest, sending him flying and rendering him unconsious. Eriol rushed forward and summoned a cage to cage him in. However, Ishima swiftly dodged it and this 'game' of caging and dodging continued for a long time until Eriol fell to his knees, exhuasted from the use of magic. Ishima then took the chance to blast him to the wall.

"Looks like it's not going according to plan," Kero said, stating the plain obvious out loud. Yue took off his pendants and summoned the two swords. He put the sword of love in his right hand and the sword of hate in his left. The moon guardian pointed the sword of hate at Ishima and it shot out laser beams, distracting Ishima for a while. "Thunder!" Sakura shouted and Thunder zapped at Ishima missing him by a hair's width. Ishima dashed towards Yue and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to do this but you forced it." And he used the Sword to pierce Yue's heart but the angel managed to at least avoid the fatal blow by a few centimeters. "Argh..." Yue let out a strangled cry of pain as the sword went through his chest. "YUE!" Sakura screamed as her moon angel fell backwards. Kero used to chance to shoot yellow beams. It hit part of Ishima's body. Sakura said, with tears and hatred in her eyes, "I thought I could save you but I guess I was wrong. You will pay for hurting everyone I love, Nakuru, Spinel, Eriol, Syaoran and Yue. I'll make you pay! Mist!" She summoned while they began a lot and hard battle, with Kero by her side.

Yue was injured but definitely not unconsious. He looked up and saw Sakura fighting. I want to help and if I can, I'll help in anyway, he thought, standing up. I believe in Sakura, my mistress, my friend and my lover. At that, the sword of love and hate started glowing and they combined. "You have found it," Nadeshiko said, overjoyed, coming by his side again. "This is the sword of Justice. You will know how to use it naturally. Do your best, Yue." He nodded, gripping the sword's hilt. He felt the bond between him and the sword almost immediately. He knew what he had to do. He called, "Sakura!" Sakura looked over and saw him, with relief and curiousity in her eyes. "On my mark, use Whirlwind, Light and Dark!" Sakura was about to question but decided to do so later. "Light, Dark!" The two beautiful women came out and flew towards Ishima. "Whirlwind!" Whirlwind surrounded the Light and Dark, causing them to go faster with harder impact. With a summon of his magic, Yue called upon the magic of the sword of Justice and it started to burn. With a cry, he threw the sword into the Whirlwind and it flew towards the enemy. It hit it's mark and Ishima let out a cry. However, he did not die. He laughed, "Looks like I win!" But when he tried to use magic, he found himself powerless and without any magic. "NO!" Then, Yue used Justice to seal him away forever. Even if he did awake, he would not have any magic powers.

After that, Tomoyo tended to everyone's injuries and they gradually got better. "It was because Light and Dark can absorb his magic and with the sword, it can pierce a hole for the Light and Dark to absorb magic from. The Whirlwind acts as a cover as well as heighten the speed to prevent him from escaping," Yue explained to his curious mistress. "Oh..." Sakura mummured, getting the concept. "You did great, Yue. It was all thanks to you."

"No, I could never have done it without you," Yue said, leaning and meeting her lips. Sakura's eyes went wide then slid close. Both were enjoying the kiss when they heard wolf-whistles from outside the door. They saw Tomoyo taping, Eriol staring and smirking, Kero and Nakuru smiling and laughing and Spinel going 'eww' at their behaviour. (Syaoran had gone home to Hong Kong)They both blushed redder than a tomato. "Oh... wonderful! I got this all on tape!" Tomoyo exclaimed, patting her camcorder in joy. Sakura sweatdropped, "Tomoyo..."

"Oh... no need to get all shy, Sakura. We congratulate you and Yue,"Eriol said while Kero and Nakuru nodded their heads vigorously. "OH! SHUT UP! Not you too, Eriol," Sakura shouted, blushing hard, if even possible. The day was spent celebrating and of course teasing our card mistress and her guardian, who has never blushed so hard ever in his life.

DONE! I'm finished with story! Hooray! Please tell me how you people feel. You know the rule, Read and Review, The twin Rs! Don't forget!


End file.
